pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Sullivan
Blake Sullivan is a protagonist of Dunne Days, and the main character of the prequel story "The Blake Side". At the start of the series, he is a rival character, but he eventually decides to travel with the heroes. Birth and Early Age Although Kingsley King IX of Lore was arranged to be wed to Kimmy Yule, he instead fell in love with Emmeline Fountain. Blake Fountain was the result of this love, and he was born on the 13th of February 1994 in Milky Way Castle. Emmeline, the best friend of Kimmy, passed away during childbirth, leaving Kingsley heartbroken. Later that day, using the knowledge gained from the Cloaked Schemer's Prophecy, the villainous Team Shi abducted Blake and cast him into the cross dimensional portal in the ruins of the Lexicon region. Blake was raised in the wild, fed by wild Pokemon and living in the woods surrounding Pallet Town. Arceus appeared to him at a young age, and made sure that the boy would grow to be a normal human. He only knew his name to be Blake, from a small handkerchief he had been given by his father at his birth. His closest friend was a Pidgey which brought him Berries every morning. Story Late in the May of 2004, Blake met Karp Roden, who taught Blake how to fish and catch Pokemon. Karp gave Blake new equipment and the surname of "Sullivan" before telling him to go to Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet Town and get a starter Pokemon. On the 7th of June, Blake travelled to Pallet Town and received a Charmander from Professor Samuel Oak. Despite this, Charmander was not Blake's first Pokemon, as he had already caught several Water-type Pokemon while fishing on Kanto Route 21 with Karp. In Pallet Town, Blake met and battled Brown Dunne, losing to his Bulbasaur. Despite this, Blake travelled to Viridian City, beating many Trainers and finally battling and winning against the Viridian City Gym Leader Blue Oak. Later, Blake met up with Cookie and Zentaro Avidan-Weshcubb on the S.S. Anne in Vermilion City. He battled and beat Cookie, causing her to dash off to the Pokemon Centre, and was about to battle Zentaro before Brown and Jordan showed up. Blake and Zentaro teamed up for a tag battle against Brown and Jordan, but lost. Brown, Jordan and Zentaro convinced Blake to travel with them, and he joined their team somewhat reluctantly. After exiting Rock Tunnel, the team met Ruri Share, Jordan's younger sister, who took a particular interest in Blake. He helped the team to rescue Cookie from a rampaging Gastly in Pokemon Tower, and was the "only reason" that Ruri joined their team. When Ruri was abducted by the Legendary Moltres in Cinnabar Volcano, it was Blake who captured the Pokemon and rescued her. This was another catalyst for Ruri's crush on him. He joined the team through Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova before living together with Barras Alexus in Viridian City. During the Well Spent arc, Blake was the first to be transported to Lore by the King's use of Blake's own Palkia. However, the cross-dimensional trip caused Blake to fall unconscious, and though he quickly awoke, he feigns sleep until the rest of Sai Iki come to rescue him. Blake is welcomed back into the family by Kingsley and Kimmy, who he slowly starts to bond with. Louvain does not think much of him at first, but eventually acknowledges his skill, making Ruri jealous. When Kami Kaze begins killing Brown's friends, Blake is the last to die, as he argues that he is not Brown's friend, nor any of Sai Iki. Kami Kaze eventually kills him simply for existing, enraging Chess. He is brought back to life by Brown when Kami Kaze is defeated on Mount Eternity. When Ruri is brought back to life next to him, he throws away his inhibitions and kisses her, confessing his love. Shortly after this, the two begin dating, and the Share family purchase a house for Blake in Viridian City. In the Aftermath Arc, Blake plays a key role in deciphering the rest of the Cloaked Schemer's Prophecy, and he forms a plan to make Brown and Chess fall in love. To do this, he asks Ruri out on their first date, surprising her (and injuring Jordan in the process). Category:Pokemon Trainers